Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Origins". Plot (At the Death Egg in the living room, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic are watching TV with the replays of the 2004 Summer Olympics on Video) *Eggman: Ah, what can i say about these Olympics? *Metal Sonic: Useless. *Eggman: No. There have been fun. When i was a kid, we used to have a field day at elementary school and a mini marathon. *Metal Sonic: What is this called again? *Eggman: The Athens 2004. Also known as the Games of the XXVIII Olympiad. *Metal Sonic: What letters of numbers are you using? *Eggman: Ancient. Roman. Past stuff. *Metal Sonic: You know that another dimension is going to compete with us. *Eggman: Yeah. Even Sonic is invited? Look like i won't be killing any animals for a while. *Metal Sonic: We were invited as well. *Eggman: But you weren't invited. I'm sorry to say this. *Metal Sonic: What? Impossible. How could they forget about me. *Eggman: It's not your fault. It's their fault. Every time they clean the olypmics, they left out stuff. After the next olympics is over, i'm going to steal one of their stuff to use them as weapons. (At the stadium, a bunch of workers are cleaning up the field after the olypmic games) *Worker #1: Looking good. *Worker #2: These sticks are high as a log stick. *Worker #3: These mats are like heavy. *Worker #4: Too much cleaning after running on the track. *Eggman: *dressed as a detective* Hello my friends, what is this tracking stuff doing here? *Worker #1: Oh, this is just all the olypmic stuff they have planned out. We're trying to clean the stadium as promised. *Eggman: Look like this stuff could have lend to me. *Worker #2: Wait, you want all of this? *Eggman: Yes. I just want to check out this olypmic place. *Worker #3: Are you sure? *Eggman: Oh ho ho ho. Look like this stadium. Isn't it wonderful? *Worker #4: Yes. If you say so. *Eggman: I'm going to sell them. I swear to god. *Stadium Boss: Okay guys, make sure you get everything cleaned up. *Eggman: Wait! I want all of your items in my lab. I have a company back there and it's really big. *Stadium Boss: Are you sure? *Eggman: Yes. I have money to give you all if i could buy them. *Stadium Boss: Attention everyone! This detective want all the olympic stuff into his company. *Eggman: Yes. We make it all clear. A success! *Worker #1: Let's pack it all up! *Worker #2: It's a wrap up. *Worker #3: Woo hoo. *Eggman: Let's get it together. *Worker #4: Alright. *Worker #5: Let's go! (Outside of the stadium, all the olympic items are being storage to Eggman's truck) *Eggman: Make room, make room, we're going to need a lot more space. *Stadium Boss: Is that better for you? *Eggman: Oh yes. All packed for the future. *Stadium Boss: Wait. What about our cash? *Eggman: *give a hundred dollars to the stadium boss* You're gettng paid on your own. Here you go. *Stadium Boss: Thanks a lot. *Eggman: Ho, ho, ho. I am ready to go. *Stadium Boss: Have a nice day. *Eggman: Woo hoo! I'm outta here. *Stadium Boss: Thanks a lot! *Eggman: *in the truck* Ho ho ho. Here we go. Jackpot! *drive the car* *Stadium Boss: Man, i guess he's going to have a blast playing with all of this olympic stuff in the other stadium. (On the road, Eggman is driving in his truck) *Eggman: He he he, secrets are real. Time to get the action pack going. *press the button* (The truck transform to a rocket-like ship and blast off to the Death Egg) *Old Man: Whoa! What the hell was that? (Eggman in his rocket truck arrives at the Death Egg, parking at the parking area inside) *Eggman: Ah hoy boys! I am back. *Metal Sonic: Welcome back master. *Eggman: Metal Sonic, thank you for waiting behind while i got all the olympics stuff ready. I'm going to create some secret weapons to destroy that hedgehog. *Metal Sonic: Right at your service. *Eggman: Good. That what i needed. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff